


Talking to the Moon

by Brachylagus_fandom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki receives relationship advice from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossy_Bench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/gifts).



> Perhaps not what you envisioned, but pure crack with Yue after death. You request, I provide.

"Hello." Suki turned around, trying to find a culprit, but there was none. The only thing with her was the moon.

"Who said that?" Suki asked.

"I did." Still, there was no one around, and she didn't recognize the voice, so it couldn't be anyone good.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, right." Suddenly, there was a girl standing in front of her, incorporeal as a moonbeam and, she noticed enviously, probably far prettier than her. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to this spirit business. I am Yue, the Moon Spirit, and we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About Sokka. Also about me, but that's less important." Suki wondered what kind of hallucinogen she had ingested and when. "Oh, I'm real, just a little bit dead."

"Why?"

"Because I want him to be happy and I know why he's pushing you away." Now _that_ was an answer she was looking for.

"Why is he pushing me away?" Yue sighed.

"Because of me." Suki gritted her teeth. "Stupid, I know, I know. A few months ago, I was still alive and the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka, Katara, and Aang came to us for shelter. Sokka and I fell in love. It would never have been possible for us to marry for a set of unrelated reasons, but we were happy together."

"Then what happened?"

"The Fire Nation attacked. Their leader, a man named Zhao, killed the Moon Spirit. I was given life by the Moon Spirit as a child, you see, so I sacrificed myself to bring it back. I died. It worked. We won. They left."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you can make Sokka happy and I can't anymore. He needs to let go of me. You love him, I know that, and he really should get a chance to love you."

"Then why aren't you talking to him about this?" Yue laughed as if she had said the most hilarious thing in the world. It was a rather pretty laugh, though Suki got the distinct feeling she was the butt of this particular joke.

"It's Sokka!"

"So?"

"He's an idiot!"

"So?"

"You honestly think his ex-girlfriend haunting him would _help_?"

"Well, when you put it that way, no…"

"He's a moron, through and through. A sarcastic, impulsive, thoughtful, caring, and might I mention very sexy moron. I just want to tell you that if you think you can handle that, go for it! You've got a rough few months ahead, and that just might make it worth it. Just never ask him about the cactus juice incident."

"Cactus juice?"

"Ask me no secrets and I tell no lies. In other words, just think of the most laughter-inducing incident and it's probably less funny than what happened." With that, Yue disappeared, leaving Suki to her thoughts (namely, never wanting to do anything by moonlight ever again - having a once-human and quite attractive spirit watch her bathe and/or train was beyond creepy, thank you very much) and questions about just what had happened. It was not every day that you met a spirit that told you to go after your crush, after all.

Why was this her life? Would this level of insanity be considered "normal" from now on? What did Yue mean by "a rough few months ahead"? What exactly happened with Sokka and cactus juice? And, most importantly, what the hell was she going to do with this knowledge?

Elsewhere in the little camp, a voice without a body yelled, "GODDAMMIT SOKKA, JUST USE YOUR BRAIN FOR ONCE!" In other words, all was well for the time being.


End file.
